The field of the invention relates generally to power conversion, and more specifically, to methods and systems for controlling power conversion systems to reduce losses.
At least some known power conversion systems convert three-phase alternating current (AC) power into direct current (DC) power. This may be accomplished, for example, using a synchronous rectifier that includes three pairs of diodes (i.e., one pair for each of the three phases). The pairs of diodes rectify the three phase currents to generate a DC current output. In at least some known synchronous rectifiers, relatively complicated controls are implemented to control current flow through the diodes and additional electronic components. Further, at least some known synchronous rectifier control schemes are prone to generating cross-conduction, which may impair operation of and/or damage power conversion equipment.